¿Partners?
by KingdomSoulSmile
Summary: Richard y Katherine se conocen por capricho de la naturaleza, no empiezan con buen pie y por eso él decide tirar de sus contactos y sus recursos para dar con la detective de alguna forma. ¿Qué dirá ella de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1:_

Desde hacía días, una lluvia apenas perceptible, pero constante e intermitente cubría las calles de Nueva York. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, se había desatado una tormenta que parecía vaticinar peor tiempo, si es que esto fuese posible.

Kate Beckett se había levantado temprano. El furioso golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales del apartamento la había mantenido en vela desde las seis de la mañana y ya no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. De pie junto al enorme ventanal del hall, sostenía su taza de humeante café entre las manos mientras observaba el amanecer de Manhattan

Kate tomó un sorbo de café y fijó la mirada en las calles que se extendían abajo, donde el tráfico se aglutinaba en todas las intersecciones y avenidas habidas y por haber. Las inclemencias obligaban a todos a acudir al trabajo con excesiva antelación.

Su mirada vagó al cielo y lo escudriño mientras las gotas de agua seguían cayendo a través de los cristales, consiguiendo atraer la atención de la detective. Se sentía igual de gris y apagada que aquel típico día de invierno. Suponía que debía sentirse dichosa, ese debería ser el sentimiento correcto, ya que el hombre que yacía en la cama le había pedido que se casara con él cuatro noches atrás, sin embargo el desánimo la embargaba.

¿Y no debería estar dando saltos de júbilo pensando en los preparativos?, ¿con una sonrisa tonta en la cara?

Debería, pero en cambio, allí estaba ella cuestionándose su pasado y su futuro, desmenuzando minuciosamente su presente en busca de la pieza que no cerraba el puzle.

Su pasado todavía la perseguía, aunque ella ya aceptaba que había sido demasiado ingenua con Will. Durante meses se había colocado una venda en los ojos, con la cuál dejaba pasar el progresivo acercamiento entre Sorenson y una de sus amigas de intercambio. Se había agarrado a Will y lo había acabado amando de verdad, había confiado en su amiga como si fuese una hermana, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta y retirarse esa venda autoimpuesta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pensaba que había dejado atrás esa etapa de su vida, que junto a Demming, ya no habría días grises ni tristes. De hecho empezaba a percibir todo lo que le reportaba esta nueva relación y se había aferrado a todo ello con ilusión. Pero ahora, no eran más que flashes de colores que de inmediato desaparecían sumiéndola de nuevo en las tinieblas.

La proposición de Tom había sido totalmente inesperada. Nada vaticinaba ese momento, esa proposición de matrimonio, con la pedida de mano a su padre.

Le había respondido que sí con un suave titubeo que podría haber herido la autoestima de cualquier hombre, excepto la de Tom.

Robin, su pequeño ShihTzu, dio un salto sobre el sofá para acaparar su atención. Ladró en busca de afecto y Kate acudió a su lado para acariciarle detrás de las orejas. El cachorro se tumbó y cerró los ojos placenteramente

Sobre las siete y media de la mañana abandonó el cálido confort de su piso para integrarse en aquella larga hilera de coches en que se había convertido la Décima Avenida. La comisaria no estaba lejos y en condiciones normales no tardaba más de veinte minutos en llegar, pero anticipándose a las circunstancias, salió de casa unos minutos antes.

Detenida en medio de la avenida, se sintió agobiada mientras la lluvia seguía aporreando sin piedad las calles de esa ciudad. Los coches aparecían desde todos los rincones y lanzaban estridentes bocinazos que no tenían otro efecto más que el de irritar los nervios. Estaban atascados y el avance era tan lento que todos los peatones terminaban por adelantarles. Tras unos minutos más de tediosa espera, la cola avanzó y empeoró al llegar al cruce con la avenida en la que se encontraba la comisaria. Kate se detuvo en la intersección y esperó impaciente a que algún conductor solidario la dejara pasar. Muy cerca de la esquina había un par de coches de bomberos y comprendió la causa de ese embotellamiento, una tubería subterránea había reventado y los bomberos todavía no habían logrado sellar el potente chorro de agua sucia que provenía del alcantarilladlo y que impactaba contra los parabrisas de los vehículos que circulaban cerca.

Alguien que conducía un Ferrari de color negro le hizo un gesto con la mano y la detective aceleró agradecida. Al incorporarse a la avenida, el sucio aluvión de agua subterránea colisionó contra los cristales delanteros de su coche. Perdida la visibilidad, Kate pisó el freno tan bruscamente que las ruedas delanteras se bloquearon y patinaron sobre la superficie de la calzada. Tuvo que dar un volantazo para no estrellarse contra un camión de reparto que circulaba delante de ella.

Acabo por quedar atravesada en medio de la avenida y sin espacio suficiente para maniobrar. La caravana de coches que tenía justo detrás hizo sonar las bocinas.

"No pierdas la calma" se dijo cara sí

Con la mano en la llave de contacto intentó arrancar el motor, pero éste empezó a toser lanzando al aire una pequeña nube de humo negro.

Insistió con impaciencia, golpeó el volante con la palma de la mano. En su cabeza empezó a formarse una plegaria, hacía siglos que no rezaba, pero creía que la situación lo requería y cuando finalmente arrancó, pensó con ironía que tal vez debería volver a intentar recuperar la fe.

Dio marcha atrás y se movió unos centímetros, giró el volante hacia la derecha y trató de enderezarlo, pero había un contenedor de basura que le impedía el paso. Estaba encajonada entre ese contenedor y el coche de bomberos, calculo que salir de allí le llevaría unos cuantos minutos, si no terminaba por perder la calma antes. El apremio con el que todo el mundo la hostigaba no ayudaba. La detective contó hasta diez y trató de conservar la calma, pero la histeria rugía por sus venas y el conglomerado de bocinazos, finalmente la hizo estallar.

Beckett abandonó su coche y cerró la puerta con violencia. Con el primer paso sus zapatos se hundieron en un inmenso charco. El agua fría le mordió los pies y una avalancha de gotas cubrió su cabeza, haciendo que empezase a gotearle el pelo.

Agradecía no hacer uso del maquillaje para el trabajo.

Los truenos restallaban y parecía que quisieran romper el cielo en mil pedazos y con idéntica furia que la empleada por la madre naturaleza, Kate se dirigió hacia el Ferrari que le había cedido el paso.

Richard Castle dejó de tocar el claxon cuando la señorita del coche salió a la intemperie. ¿Qué se proponía aquella demente?

Se encaminó directamente a él, comenzando a aporrear el cristal de la ventanilla con el puño. Rick accionó el elevalunas eléctrico y bajó el cristal. El frío cortante de la calle se coló en el interior del vehículo y la lluvia impactó contra su cara mientras contemplaba a aquella desquiciada mujer que le gritaba en medio de la calle bajo el diluvio

-¡¿No te has dado cuenta de que no tengo espacio para maniobrar?! – gritaba para hacerse oír, pero también porque la furia le recorría de arriba abajo.

Él la miro intrigado, como si le sonase de haberla visto en foto. No caía así que decidió contestar en el mismo tono beligerante

-¡Hay espacio suficiente, así que endereza el coche de una jodida vez y deja de entorpecer al resto!

-¿Espacio suficiente? – replico la mujer taladrándole el oído - ¡¿Quieres que salte por encima del contenedor?!

Kate lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que reparaba en lo atractivo que era, aunque lamentablemente el lado idiota ganaba a este primero

-Los conductores como tú sois los que provocáis los atascos, cuando no los accidentes. No debí cederte el paso.

Kate se retiró el agua de los ojos y escupió con furia sus palabras:

-¿Así que soy una conductora inepta, no? ¡Pues veremos cómo te las apañas ahora! – e introduciendo la mano por la ventanilla, con asombrosa rapidez se hizo con las llaves del contacto y las lanzó lejos, muy lejos de su alcance. La cara de asombro del hombre le indicaba a la detective que él jamás habría adivinado sus intenciones.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?, ¡¿Estás loca?! – el asombro se trasformo en ira

El tenía una expresión amable, Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, Beckett no se habría sorprendido si él la hubiera agarrado del cuello y hubiera tratado de asfixiarla con sus propias manos. Cuando estuvo frente a él, comprobó como aún con tacones, él le sacaba unos centímetros, pero esa desventaja física no la amilanó.

¡Que te den! – mascullo. Y giró sobre sus talones con el propósito de regresar a su coche. Lo más prudente era poner fin a toda esa actitud. Ella era una detective del cuerpo de policía

-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte! – exclamó furioso a su espalda el hombre del Ferrari, aferrándola por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó forcejeando con él

-¡No hasta que busques las malditas llaves! ¡¿O prefieres que resuelvan este asunto aquellos dos hombres? – señaló Rick hacía el coche de policía sobre el que se encontraban apoyados Esposito y Ryan


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:_

Kate torció el gesto, no quería meterse en líos y mucho menos que ese tío la dejase mal delante de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¡No pienso a ir a hablar con esos hombres! ¡Esto es absurdo!

-¿Absurdo?, ¿Te parece absurdo que acabes de provocar el mayor atasco de la historia de Nueva York?- exclamó Rick con la voz huracanada

Con los puños y los labios apretados, intentando contener la ira que avecinaba con aparecer en cualquier momento, Kate escudriñó el rostro de ese hombre. Advirtiendo que tenía unos extraordinarios ojos azules y una boca generosa. Del cabello le goteaba agua sin cesar. Esa mandíbula le confería un aspecto muy masculino, aunque ella sólo deseaba en ese momento estampar su puño contra ella.

De repente, una tercera voz surgió de entre el aguacero y se añadió a la discusión. Kate la reconoció al instante, Javi en ese momento reparó en ella y ésta pensó que se había metido en un serio problema.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el policía tratándoles a ambos como si no les conociese de nada.

Antes de que Kate pudiese explicárselo, lo hizo Rick

-Esta señorita está chiflada. ¡Ha arrojado las llaves de mi coche al otro lado de la calle!

Espo se quedo mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desencajada y Beckett se defendió

-Se me bloquearon los frenos del coche y patinó hasta dejarme encajonada – se colocó un mechón de pelo mojado tras la oreja y prosiguió – estaba intentando enderezarlo cuando este tipo empezó a pitarme como un loco. ¡Como si yo hubiera provocado todo esto adrede! – el tono de voz dejaba ver la indignación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Lo hacía todo el mundo – matizó él, con expresión muy severa para dirigirse tras esto al policía – Debería llevarse a esta mujer y meterla entre rejas. Es un peligro público

-¡No se te ocurra insultarme! – alzó un dedo acusador por delante de sus ojos

-Haremos una cosa – intervino Javi, procurando calmar los ánimos. Aunque trataba de hablar con autoridad, Kate apreció ese matiz en su voz, toda esa situación le provocaba gracia – Aparten ambos coches de la carretera. Usted señorita buscará las llaves del caballero y se marchará a su trabajo cuanto antes

-No es justo…

Espo la miró severamente – devuélvale las llaves a este hombre, si no quiere tener una bonita charla con Roy – la amenazó- ya tenemos suficientes problemas esta mañana…

La detective blasfemó entre dientes

-Esto es indignante

El macizo del Ferrari le sonrió con sorna

_Gilipollas_, pensó la detective mientras se ponía a ello

Las llaves aparecieron bajo la rueda de un coche, junto a una alcantarilla. Lo cierto es que fantaseó con la idea de dejarlas caer. Sabía que lo habría hecho de no tener a sus compañeros allí. Pese a que el incidente se había resuelto favorablemente, su humor empeoraba por momentos. Lo más frustrante había sido tener que ir a devolver las llaves a ese tío y aguantar la sonrisilla de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Pequeña tocapelotas – masculló éste entre dientes mientras se metía empapado en su coche

_¿La había llamado pequeña tocapelotas?_

Cuando regresaba a su coche resbaló y hundió el pie en el hueco de un ladrillo roto, trastabilló y su tacón se partió por la mitad. Dio un humillante traspié pero guardó el equilibrio. Sólo hubiera faltado caerse de bruces para coronar ese momento. Se montó en el coche y busco su sitio de siempre.

Nunca había llegado tarde al trabajo, se acercó a sus compañeros que quedaron en esperarla allí mientras subía, se secaba y bajaba, y mientras subía en el ascensor tuvo la sensación de que había cometido algo peor a los casos a los que se enfrentaba cada día.

Al entrar en su planta algunos compañeros se le quedaron mirando como si acabara de escaparse de un manicomio. Y la verdad es que no era para menos, tenía una imagen desastrosa.

Estaba empapada de gua, con la melena corta pegada a la cabeza y goteaba conforme avanzaba por esa especie de pasillo. Aunque trataba de caminar erguida, el tacón roto le hacía cojear y no podía disimularlo.

Cuando llegó a su mesa y depositó sus cosas sobre ella, Lanie soltó una exclamación de asombro

-¿Qué te ha pasado nena? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada de sorpresa

Beckett se quitó la empapada gabardina beis y la colgó en un perchero que habían instalado junto a su mesa de trabajo. Por suerte la blusa había permanecido seca, pero los pantalones grises estaban mojados desde algo más arriba de las rodillas hasta los talones.

-Voy a secarme el pelo, ¿me esperas un momento y te lo cuento?

La forense consultó su reloj, de acuerdo, ahora mismo estoy en mi tiempo de descanso.

Se encerró en aquello que tenían por aseos y se escurrió la melena, colocando después la cabeza debajo de la máquina de aire caliente y aguardo un par de minutos. El espejo le devolvió una imagen algo desastrosa de su pelo y aunque trató de alisarlo, acabó recurriendo a las horquillas.

Tan pronto como salió del baño, buscó a su amiga y sentándose en unas de las sillas de la sala de descanso le contó el altercado. Lanie abría los ojos, no podía creer que su pacífica Kate hubiese perdido los nervios de esa manera. Continuó contándole hasta que las carcajadas de la forense la hicieron parar.

-¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? – preguntó indignada

-Oh vamos, si me hubiera sucedido lo que a ti, te habrías reído – contesto Lanie – oye, últimamente pareces un poco alterada, ¿es por la boda?

Kate la miró y vio el atisbo de preocupación que reflejaba la cara de Lanie. Al fin y al cabo ambas eran como hermanas y la adoraba.

Lanie no esperó contestación

-Imagino que preparar una boda tiene que ser trabajoso, yo nunca he preparado una, pero me tienes aquí para todo lo que me necesites, bien sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

Además Tom te adora, vais a ser una pareja perfecta.

Una pareja perfecta.

Claro, ¿por qué no?, ¿De qué vale la pasión, las risas teniendo cosas como el cariño, el respeto y la comprensión? Sin embargo le resultaba frustrante que su amiga estuviese más ilusionada con esa boda que ella.

El móvil de la forense las sacó de esa conversación y tras la llamada, se despidieron afectuosamente mientras una volvía a la morgue y la otra bajaba a la calle tras recibir una serie de mensajes de Ryan y Espo avisándole de que tenían un nuevo caso.

El caso les llevó mucho más tiempo del previsto y no fue hasta pasadas las ocho de la tarde cuando pudo marcharse de la comisaría. No deseaba volver a casa directamente, así que recogió los informes que había estado terminado y recogió sus cosas. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y los hombros rígidos.

Decidió pasarse por la morgue y se encontró a mitad de camino con su amiga

-Iba en tu búsqueda, ¿te apetece tomar algo en el pub irlandés que tanto nos gusta?

-Has debido de leerme el pensamiento. Aunque creo que antes de nada deberías cambiarte de zapatos – y dicho y hecho le paso una bolsa con unas botas negras

La detective agradecida se cambio el calzado y salieron juntas del trabajo.

Eran amigas desde hacía solamente tres años, sin embargo ambas sabían una de la otra como si su relación se remontase muchos más años atrás.

-Me cuesta imaginarte como protagonista del numerito que me has contado antes – comento la forense sentadas ya en una de las mesas del pub – No eres así

-Fue muy humillante y que él fuera tan guapo no ayudó nada – refunfuño – lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni su nombre

-Eres tonta chica, yo le hubiera devuelto las llaves junto a mi número de teléfono y un llámame en mayúsculas, negritas y subrayado.

El comentario le hizo sonreír. Había creído que nada, podría causarle la más mínima sonrisa, pero conforme pasaban las horas, afortunadamente todo iba perdiendo dramatismo.

Sacaron temas triviales mientras bebían y cuando la forense notó que los efectos del alcohol habían relajado por fin a su amiga, la animo a salir a dar un paseo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

Todos los lunes a primerísima hora, los miembros de la 12 tenían por costumbre reunirse para tratar temas competentes a toda la comisaria, que les afectaba a todos y de los que a Roy le gustaba que todos estuviesen al corriente.

Montgomery, apareció con un traje de chaqueta marrón y una camisa blanca por debajo, aquella mañana además lucía una expresión seria en el rostro, lo cual predecía que tocaba un tema importante y esos sabía Kate, que solían ser los peores.

Con fingida paciencia y antes de tomar asiento, esperó a que los todos guardaran silencio y centrarán su atención en la reunión.

Tras unos cuantos segundos que a todos se les acabó haciendo largos, se manifestó

-Incorporación temporal – y esperó a que toda la plantilla lo asimilara – Se llama Richard Castle, tal vez alguno hayáis oído hablar de él o lo conozcáis, es un prestigioso escritor de novelas de misterio, de cualquier modo – informó- para quienes no lo conozcan, en el documento hay algo de información – y tendió una carpeta en dirección a Kate

Ésta se quedo estática, claro que conocía al escritor, al menos lo había conocido tiempo atrás. Se había ido leyendo sus novelas años atrás, aunque ahora tuviese esos libros algo aparcados.

-¿Nos interesa un escritor de misterio en una comisaría de policía? – preguntó escéptica

Esto generó un murmullo generalizado, todos estaban al tanto de la relación tan especial que guardaban Montgomery y Kate, pero nunca nadie ponía en tela de juicio las decisiones del capitán

-Es amigo del alcalde y quiere ver cómo trabajamos por aquí. Además eres tú la encargada de enseñarle todo esto.

Roy prosiguió:

-Quiero que lo recibas de buenas maneras cuando llegue y trates de hacerlo sentir como en su casa. No quiero meterme en problemas.

Beckett arqueó las cejas y sus labios se entreabrieron en un acto reflejo de absoluta incredulidad. Sin embargo Roy tras tratar un par de temas banales, dio por concluida la reunión.

-Enhorabuena amiga – sonrió Lanie al pasar a su lado cuando salía, decidiendo picarla un poco

-Calla… sabes bien la gracia que me hace esto – contestó Kate.

Agarró la documentación que Roy había dejado en la mesa y abandonó la sala junto al resto.

No había excesiva información en esas páginas. Poco podía hacer con los pocos datos personales, que ya conocía y una breve descripción de su carrera. Ni siquiera una mera fotografía del Richard actual

Richard Castle tenía treinta y seis años, había nacido en Edmonton y aunque ahora residía en Nueva York, lo cierto es que viajaba con frecuencia. No mencionaba que tuviese ningún tipo de relación, tan sólo que residía con su madre y su hija.

Llevaba más de dieciséis años ganándose la vida gracias a los libros. Empezó a escribir antes de finalizar los estudios y lo cierto es que a la larga de los años había ido ganando fama y prestigio.

En Google encontró algo más de información, así como un puñado de fotografías. Una de ellas era un primer plano hecho en lo que parecía un lujoso despacho. Era un hombre atractivo, muy masculino. Su alborotada cabellera le confería un aspecto desenfadado y viril. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y su sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy. Tenía la mandíbula angulosa y la sombreaba una incipiente barba

En otra de las fotografías aparecía vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros que marcaban unos glúteos y muslos poderosos. Una camiseta tres cuartos negra que se ajustaba a los anchos pectorales, dejaba adivinar el resto de esa impresionante anatomía

El rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, como de habérselo encontrado antes.

Volvió a la primera fotografía, se entretuvo mirándola mientras hacía memoria. Lo había visto antes y no hacía demasiado tiempo de eso, ¿pero dónde?

_Bah, seguramente en alguna revista o en la televisión- _terminó pensando cara sí.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kate volvió a clavar los ojos en los de ese hombre hasta que le pareció que de aquellos labios surgía una voz que le decía: _"Pequeña tocapelotas"_

La detective enarcó las cejas y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Su escritor favorito de hace unos años era el capullo del Ferrari al que había increpado y arrojado las llaves al otro lado de la calle en mitad de un aguacero la semana pasada. Miraba y remiraba las fotografías sin dar crédito.

No halló ningún otro dato significativo, así que se dedicó a investigarlo un poco antes de tenerlo pululando por la comisaría. Dedicó el resto de la mañana a tomar notas en su libreta, en vez de terminar unos informes que llevaba con retraso, tratando de no añadir un capullo o imbécil cuando se refería a él. La tarea le resultó altamente complicada, tenía que aguantarlo nada más ni nada menos que tres meses. ¿Pero que había hecho ella para merecérselo?

Poco después de las dos de la tarde podía sentir el cosquilleo de la adrenalina circulando por sus venas. ¡Iban a trabajar codo con codo!

En ese momento Montgomery asomó su cabeza llamándola a su despacho. Al entrar le mandó cerrar la puerta antes de invitarla a tomar asiento

-Kate verás, lo cierto es que esta noche nuestro nuevo compañero tiene la presentación de su último libro y me gustaría pedirte como favor personal que fueses tú en representación de la 12. Hubiera acudido yo, pero Eleonor está algo indispuesta y me toca cuidar de los niños.

-¿Qué?, ¿Debe de estar bromeando, verdad? – el asombro de la detective en esos instantes no era pequeño precisamente

-Inspectora, aquí somos una familia, sabes bien como trabajamos, apoyándonos unos a los otros. Creo que acudir a la presentación es una buena manera de darle la bienvenida, además vais a ser compañeros durante unas cuantas semanas.

Hoy por él, mañana por ti…

Salió del despacho de Roy echando humo por los ojos, aunque poco a poco ese genio fue apaciguándose ante la excitación por ese cara a cara que cada vez se encontraba más cercano.

"_Dios_ – pensaba la detective- _no puedo creerme el hecho de que me excite reencontrarme con ese imbécil"_

Se dirigió a la morgue a poner al corriente de todo lo que había descubierto esa mañana y de todo lo acontecido en el despacho de Roy a Lanie, ella mejor que nadie sabría como aconsejarle. Ésta sonrió al terminar de escuchar a su amiga sonrío

-¿Cómo piensas ir vestida? – la interrogó mirándola a los ojos

-Lanie, ¿de verdad ese es el tema que te parece más relevante ahora mismo?

-Contando con que vas a ir a la presentación de ese macizo que te hecho los tejos el otro día – y para haciendo una pausa para mirar a Kate – sí, creo que el vestuario que elijas es un tema relevante. Porque no se te habría ocurrido acudir con este soso traje, ¿verdad? – y coge aire siguiendo su particular monologo- mira nena, tu y yo pasamos por mi apartamento y te llevas ese vestido granate que compre la pasada temporada de primavera.

Beckett frenó a su amiga cuando la imagen de ese vestido granate que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación le vino a la mente y se excusó diciéndole que tenía el tiempo justo para salir y llegar a tiempo.

Optó por pasar por el apartamento y cambiarse de ropa.

Tom estaba jugando con Robin

-Hey, ¿pero quién viene a deleitarnos con su presencia Robin? – y cogiendo al cachorro se acercó a su novia agarrándola dulcemente de la cintura con una de las manos mientras la atraía poco a poco hacia sus labios, besándola con dulzura. Tras esto cogió al cachorro con ambas manos, acercándoselo a la cara a la detective que se deshizo en monerías con la mascota.

-Hoy me toca volver, tenemos una nueva incorporación y soy la encargada de darle la bienvenida – explicó a su pareja la detective

-Vaya – contestó el detective intentando no perder la sonrisa – había preparado una escapada romántica, pero no te preocupes – la alentó cuando vio la mirada de Kate – podemos posponerlo para el próximo fin de semana

-Gracias – respondió ésta dándole un fugaz beso antes de perderse en su habitación

Terminó haciendo uso de un elegante pantalón de cadera alta y corte clásico de color negro que conjuntó con una blusa algo más animada en tonos blancos y platas. Cogiendo una de las chupas de cuero negra se la echo por encima sobre uno de los hombros antes de coger las llaves del coche y salir. Le habían pasado la dirección donde tendría lugar el evento y lo cierto es que se conocía bien el sitio, así que no tuvo problema en dar con él.

Según pudo observar al llegar, Richard Castle tendría que cuidar muy bien de sus lectoras, de lo contraria no entendía que pudiesen contarse por cientos las mujeres que se encontraban ya allí, ansiosas y expectantes envueltas en caras vestimentas pero que a la vez dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Compararse con ellas, le hacía sentir cuál pez fuera del agua, así que dejó de hacerlo y se entretuvo contestando una serie de mensajes que había ido escribiéndole Tom.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Beckett miró alrededor sin dar con la figura del escritor y decidió abrirse paso con decisión entre el público, accediendo hacia la zona del escenario donde se encontraba preparada una especie de mesa con una pila de libros.

Un camarero pasó por delante ofreciéndole una bandeja con una serie de canapés y cogiendo uno agradecida, lo saboreó mientras seguía escudriñando ese sitio en busca del escritor.

-Usted no da la impresión de estar aquí por devoción propia – la sobresaltó una voz dulce por la espalda y la detective al girarse dio con una mujer rubia que le sonreía – Soy Gina, Gina Cowell – y le tendió una mano a modo de saludo

-Katherine Beckett

Se estrecharon la mano y se preguntó quién sería aquella mujer y porque se habría fijado en ella

-¿Eres amiga de Rick? – la sacó de su ensimismamiento Gina

-No precisamente – respondió la detective siendo sincera – digamos que nos une el tema laboral

Gina la miró, observándola con detenimiento - ¿Quién es su editor o editora?

Eso le pillo por sorpresa a la detective, esa mujer acababa de creerse que ella escribía. Dios, pero si era incapaz de inventarse un cuento para contarle a los hijos de una de sus mejores amigas cuando se quedaba con ellos, ¿cómo iba a ser ella escritora?

-No – respondió intentando explicarle a la mujer – lo cierto es que no soy escritora – la cara de la rubia reflejaba incredulidad, sin embargo cuando fue a continuar sintieron una tercera vez que las interrumpió

-Ya estoy aquí – y Kate tragó saliva mordiéndose instantáneamente la cara interna del labio – esa voz, la voz sin dueño que la había estado persiguiendo a través de sus sueños alguna de las noches pasadas

-Tú siempre "tan puntual" – lo recriminó Gina frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos Gina, que eres mi editora, no mi madre.

-Haz lo que mejor te parezca – y se alejo recordándole que arrancaban en diez minutos

Kate se quedó cara a cara con él

-Mmm… ¿nos conocemos? – el escritor todavía revisaba su móvil como si estuviese esperando alguna llamada importante

Y entonces se quitó las gafas de sol y miro fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

_PD: en algunas cosas vincularé personaje y actor._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4:_

-No personalmente. Soy Kate, Kate Beckett – y le tendió una mano

Rick la observó con interés y tomó la mano entre la suya. Así calmada y con la ropa seca parecía una mujer completamente distinta a la que le tocó enfrentarse la semana pasada. Aunque lo cierto es que a él el encontronazo con aquella mujer le había provocado gracia.

-Mi chiflada preferida – escuchó decir al escritor con un tono de voz suave y tranquila

-Le repito que me llamo Kate – contestó levantando la barbilla altiva

Sabía bien ese dato, lo cierto es que admiraba sus agallas. Nadie en su sano juicio montaba el espectáculo de embotellamientos que había montado esta mujer. Recordaba como ese mismo día, horas después, cuando se metió a la cama, llegó a meditar y a parecerle fascinante la osadía de la chica. Desde esa noche fantaseó con la idea de volver a encontrársela y lo cierto es que no fue difícil tirando de sus hilos dar con ella.

Le había hecho especial gracia el hecho de que fuera inspectora de homicidios, después del humillante trato que el policía le había dado al obligarla a buscar las llaves de su coche

Había conseguido colarse en la 12 con la excusa de necesitar recopilar información para su próxima saga de libros, pero el tenerla ahora allí, justo delante de él le provocó el esbozar una sonrisa.

-Perdona mi falta de educación, Richard Castle, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes.

Y en ese momento se acercó una mujer con un escote generoso y un permanente en una de las manos

-¿Rick?, ¿Nuestro Rick Castle? – y al comprobar que se trataba del mismo empezó a cambiarle la cara como si se tratará de una quinceañera emocionada que acabase de encontrarse con su ídolo – Dios, ¿puede firmarme un autógrafo? – y dicho y hecho le paso el permanente pegándole los pechos a la cara

El escritor fue rápido y se disculpó con la chica del vestido rojo mientras volvía con la detective. Mientras ésta, había aprovechado de nuevo para reparar en su increíble atractivo, ese que ya había constatado el día del aguacero. Vestido de traje parecía un hombre importante y poderoso, aunque había algo en su presencia que le decía que era un hombre que prefería unos vaqueros y una camiseta, a la corbata y el chaleco que llevaba esa tarde.

-Enhorabuena por el libro – masculló felicitándolo cuando volvieron a quedarse solos.

Le respondió una sonrisa mucho más relajada que la que le dedico ese día cuando se cruzaron en esa avenida calados de agua – Gracias señorita Beckett

-Kate, llámame Kate y no te tomes tanta efusividad conmigo ni me dediques sonrisas – y lo cogió del hombro separándolo unos centímetros del público que se componía en su mayoría de féminas – todavía espero que me expliques porque he de aguantarte durante 12 semanas todos los días.

-Vaya, es todo amabilidad inspectora – respondió éste enarcando las cejas

- No me cae bien la gente que se inmiscuye en la vida de los demás – le espetó

-Eso suena a indirecta muy directa

- Trato de enfocar todas las perspectivas posibles para encontrar el motivo de que usted haya ido a parar a la 12 y la verdad es que es la que más concuerda

-Así que lo reconoces

Le miro duramente- No sé qué motivos puedes tener un escritor para unirse a una comisaría de policía, pero puedo asegurarte que no he de pasarte ni media

Rick le lanzó una mirada penetrante para terminar dedicándole una amplia sonrisa

-Mmmm, ¿te quedas a la presentación y cuando acabe te lo explico?

La detective se mordió el labio inferior

-Richard no estoy aquí por gusto – matizó

-Se nota, lo llevas escrito en la frente – replicó con una mueca burlona en los labios – Quédate por favor. – y volvió a mirarla antes de seguir- Por cierto, bonita percha, lástima que sólo sea eso, la percha. Disfruta de la velada – y se alejó dejándola plantada en medio de ese público como si fuera una más de esas fanáticas que lo idolatrasen.

La sensación de impotencia se materializó en sus venas y circuló por ellas a presión, y la necesidad de venganza bloqueó cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento. Ese nuevo encuentro le terminaba de convencer de que Richard Castle, su escritor favorito era un idiota, uno en grado superlativo.

Pensó en marcharse, pero abandonar sería como rendirse y eso era algo que Kate Beckett no tenía por costumbre hacer. En ese momento miró al frente y chocó con esos ojos azules que le lanzaban esas miradas de soslayo. ¿Serían miradas de incomodidad? Pues lo cierto es que le satisfacía ser la causante de su incomodidad.

Entonces pensó como tentarlo, como poner sus nervios a prueba y en ese momento se hizo la luz en la mente de la detective, que con paso rápido volvió a acercarse a Gina mientras el escritor hacía su entrada triunfal ante su público.

Beckett logró el efecto esperado, pues los ánimos del hombre estaban enardecidos cuando apareció junto a amabas rato después. La tomó por encima del codo y tiro de ella hacia atrás.

La obligó a girarse y a enfrentarse nuevamente a sus miradas, la de él fulminándola de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Estaba disgustado, realmente disgustado.

-Mi trabajo

-¿Tu trabajo? – dijo soltando una irónica carcajada – permítame que lo dude.

Kate lo miraba sorprendida, no daba crédito a que se hubiese alterado de ese modo de un momento a otro

-¿Por qué te incomoda que hable con tus amigos?

-Gina no es mi amiga, es mi ex – matizó sin acabar de entender porque le daba explicaciones a esa mujer

-Lo sé – respondió Kate tranquilamente

-¿A dónde quiere llegar inspectora?

- A que tengo la sensación de que te transformas cuando se inmiscuyen en tus relaciones, porque son tu hábitat natural, tu espacio personal e incómoda que alguien quiera cotillear…

Rick volvió a captar la indirecta. No esperaba que un rostro así ocultara una lengua tan afilada.

-¿Desde cuándo la conversación termina girando en torno a mi vida sexual?

-Desde que intenta invadir mi espacio. Me incomoda y mucho la idea de tenerlo que ver todos los días en la comisaria. No lo haría si supiese que es para echar una mano, pero sé que sólo lo hace para demostrar su superioridad y lo que se gana con dinero y buenos contactos y ese no es mi estilo escritor. Si quería darme un escarmiento lo ha conseguido y de verdad que me disculpo por cómo lo trate hace unos días, pero de verdad, déjame tranquila.

Castle se cruzó de brazos y la observó detenidamente. Ni siquiera le atraía físicamente. Le gustaban las mujeres altas, con un par de pechos generosos y que vistieran de forma más atrevida, que no le replicasen tanto las cosas. Sin embargo, había algo en esa mujer que le inquietaba, que le empujaba a querer conocerla más, pero ante todo era un caballero y si su presencia iba a incomodarla tanto, tal vez debería replantearse el dejarlo estar.

Cuando volvieron a cruzar las miradas lo tuvo claro, lo mejor sería invitarla a hablar al loft, era un sitio más tranquilo que hacerlo en mitad de ese sitio rodeado todavía por decenas de mujeres que no perdían de vista al escritor, si tras la charla Kate seguía incómoda el mismo cancelaría esa especie de contrato que había hecho con la comisaría.

-Ven – le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que la siguiese al taxi

-¿Perdona? – preguntó ella totalmente indignada

-Quiero llevarte a mi loft. Siempre que quieras que hablemos más tranquilamente de este tema

- Dudo que tengamos nada de lo que hablar. Me imponen tu presencia y no puedo hacer nada más que aguantarla – cortó la detective tajante. La verdad es que no entendía el porqué estaba empleando tanta saña con él, tampoco le había hecho nada tan grave como para tratarlo con tanta dureza

- Prometo que si tras hablar sigues incomoda, yo mismo me encargaré de romper ese acuerdo que tengo con la comisaría en la que trabajas.

Le miró recelosa – En ese caso iré…

El viento hizo en ese momento que un mechón de pelo cayese sobre sus ojos y lo retiró graciosamente con una horquilla

-¿Te apetece compartir el taxi? – y la miró esperando ver su reacción

-Sólo si me dejas tranquila durante el trayecto

-De acuerdo – accedió el escritor.

Unos cuantos minutos después estaban allí. El edificio era alto y moderno, entró acompañada por Rick, montaron en el ascensor y al abrirse la puerta de éste llegaron frente a la puerta del loft, Rick abrió el cerrojo y cuando la puerta se abrió la invitó a pasar. Kate con recelo entró al interior mientras observaba la disposición de esa enorme planta baja. Colgó su gabardina en el perchero y volvió a girarse mientras vio aparecer a una mujer que rondaría los treinta o treinta y cinco. Rick se acercó a ella y empezaron a cuchichear en voz baja

-Puedes sentarte allí si quieres – le señaló Rick a Kate una vez que hubo parado de hablar con la mujer – tendrás que perdonarnos unos minutos – y sin darle tiempo de reacción a la detective subieron las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba.

Kate estupefacta se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿La había invitado a su casa teniendo a su novia o su amante allí?

Le cruzó por la mente el impulso de coger sus cosas y marcharse, pero se contuvo y decidió contemplar todo eso.

La planta era grande y estaba compuesta por una enorme sala central que seguramente lo usarían como hall, la cocina y un pasillo lateral a uno de los lados y una puerta que seguramente daría al despacho del escritor en el otro.

Había un enorme ventanal y Beckett se deleitó con las vistas de la ciudad. Empezaba a anochecer y ella seguía sin poder volver a su apartamento. Decidió escribir a Demming y cuando había terminado de hacerlo le pareció ver una sombra. Se levantó y se acercó hacía la cocina y allí se la encontró.

Una niña pelirroja y de inmensos ojos azules le miraba con su peluche debajo del brazo, llevaba dos graciosas coletas y un pijama color azul cielo que le resaltaba más esos ojos. No tendría más de 4 años, así que la detective se agachó para poder interactuar con ella

-¿De dónde sale esta niña? – la miró antes de pasar al contacto físico y al ver que la pequeña no se alejaba, pasó a colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de la pequeña

En ese momento la niña rompió a llorar

-¿Qué sucede cariño? – preguntó Kate limpiando las lágrimas de la niña con sus dedos

- Pesadilla… me meado en la cama y eso es que soy una niña pequeña – respondió entre sollozos Alexis

-Ven – Kate tendió la mano a Alexis dejándola en el suelo, esperando que la niña la agarrase y cuando la hizo pusieron rumbo a su habitación, que se encontraba siguiendo ese pasillo lateral junto a la cocina.

Entraron al dormitorio de Alexis y ésta señalo la cama escondiéndose después detrás de esa mujer mientras volvía a llorar.

-No te preocupes cariño, yo cambio las sabanas – y agarrándola con cariño la hizo girar volviendo a agacharse a su altura antes de abrazarla.

La niña se lanzo a sus brazos calmándose en ellos y esbozo el amago de una sonrisa cuando Kate la aupó y miró en el armario hasta dar con las sabanas

-¿Cuál ponemos?, ¿Minnie, campanilla, Buscando a Nemo?

-Las de Minnie – respondió Alexis todavía algo apurada

Beckett la sentó en la alfombra mientras cambiaba las sábanas de la cama de esa niña y una vez hecho y viendo que la habitación tenía baño propio, la cogió en brazos tomándose la licencia de bañarla

Tenía poca experiencia con los niños, pero sabía que un baño terminaría por relajar del todo a la pequeña y la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. La desvistió despacio y agarró los mechones de pelo en una coleta alta para que no se mojase

-Y ahora tu y yo, nos vamos al baño señorita – y pasándole el dedo índice por la tripa consiguió hacerla sonreír mientras abría el grifo y colocaba a la niña dentro de la bañera.

-¿Cómo te llamas amor? – le preguntó acercándole unos juguetes que la niña tenía al lado del lavabo

-Alexis – respondió esta mirándola fijamente - ¿y tú?

-Kate – y cogió la esponja echando un poco de jabón y empapándola en el agua antes de empezar a enjabonar a la niña.

Mientras Richard, al que Linda había estado poniéndole al tanto del difícil día que había pasado Alexis bajó de nuevo acompañado por ésta y cuando vio la sala vacía supuso que Kate se habría cansado de esperarlo y se habría marchado.

Se despidió de Linda y decidió que el mismo cancelaría ese "contrato".

Katherine no le quería cerca y él no quería incomodarla, ni hacerle sentir cohibida.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto provisional que le había preparado a Alexis en la planta baja, ella era su mejor bálsamo y sabía que su niña lo necesitaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5:_

Los ojos azules del escritor se colaron a través del marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija y se abrieron de par en par al encontrar la cama vacía y escuchar el ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño.

Entró con sigilo y se encaminó hacia éste, mientras la imagen con la que se encontró le hizo enmudecer de asombro. Alexis no era precisamente una niña cariñosa, le costaba dejarse cuidar por la gente y era muy selectiva con su círculo de amistades. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kate que en ese momento sacaba a Alexis de la bañera arropándola y secándola con una toalla

-No pensaba que tuvieses tanta mano con los niños – comentó el escritor todavía desde el marco de la puerta

-Papi, papi – Alexis alzo sus todavía pequeños brazos llamando la atención de Rick

Beckett se encogió de hombros colocándole su albornoz antes de pasársela

-La verdad es que con esta señorita es sencillo – y le acarició el moflete una vez colocada en brazos del escritor

-Te quedan bien los niños – respondió éste mientras besaba la coronilla a su hija abrazándola con dulzura - ¿Cómo estas renacuaja?

La niña se escondió en el hueco del cuello de su padre evitando así el contacto visual.

Beckett miraba la escena con una leve sonrisa, esto le llevó a Castle a sonreír también.

-¿Quieres acostarla tu? – le preguntó al ver la ternura con la que la detective miraba a la niña

-¿Qué? – respondió ésta algo cohibida

-Te aseguro que es muy difícil que se deje coger por alguien y tú has conseguido bañarla sin que termine con la cara llena de lágrimas.

En ese momento Alexis se dio la vuelta y pidió que la bajasen mientras al hacerlo se dirigía hacia Beckett agarrándose a sus piernas en actitud mimosa

La detective desarmada con la dulzura que transmitía la pequeña, le agarró de las manos mientras le hacía girar por el cuarto de baño como si estuviesen bailando. Esto hizo estallar las risas a la pequeña que miró con ojitos a su padre

-¿Puede cenar hoy Kate con nosotros? Porfa

El escritor miro a la detective un momento antes de responder a su hija– pregúntaselo tú pequeña

-Kate, ¿cenarás con papi y conmigo? – y los ojitos con los que le miraba esa niña llevaron a Beckett a no poder hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza

Alexis salió del baño aplaudiendo mientras llamaba a su nueva amiga para enseñarle sus juguetes.

Cenaron juntos, con Alexis entre ambos que consiguió apaciguar los ánimos a ambos al menos durante la cena.

-Ahora peli – dijo resuelta la niña cuando terminó su trozo de pizza.

-Calabaza, tú ahora a dormir que es muy tarde y mañana ya es lunes y tienes cole, Kate puede leerte un cuento si no lleva prisa – dijo algo dubitativo el escritor- y luego yo me paso por tu cuarto para darte el beso de buenas noches, ¿vale? – y besando la frente a su hija la cogió en brazos bajándola de la silla, antes de alejarse hacia el fregadero con la pila de vasos y cubiertos

-Deja que te ayude – se ofreció Kate en ese momento empezando a recoger los platos

-Eh, nada de eso. Eres nuestra invitada, de verdad, acostando a mi hija ya me estas ayudando

Kate agarró pues la manita de Alexis que le esperaba impaciente mientras se dirigían a la habitación, le ayudó a lavarse los dientes y la cara, antes de tumbarla en la cama y leerle la ratita presumida.

A mitad del cuento Alexis cerró sus ojitos y todavía permaneció la detective unos minutos más velando el sueño de la niña antes de arroparla, besarla y salir de esa habitación.

Richard ya había terminado y la esperaba en el sofá con un par de copas. Se levantó rascándose la mano intentando controlar la incertidumbre ante esa charla que les quedaba por delante en la cual le tocaba explicar a la inspectora el motivo de su interés en la 12.

-Tú dirás – Kate se mordió los labios al llegar a su altura

-La verdad es que preferiría que el ambiente fuese más distendido – dijo él tras indicarle que tomara asiento – y también me gustaría dejarte claro que si mi presencia te genera incomodidad en el trabajo podemos romper el contrato. No quiero que estés cohibida, odio que pueda hacer sentir así a alguien

-No, perdona en verdad siento haber estado tan tirante antes – Kate miro a Rick y espero a que siguiese él, no sabía muy bien como hacerlo ella.

-Tú querías saber el motivo de mi presencia en la comisaria. Pues verás lo cierto es que desde el incidente de la semana pasada una idea me viene rondando en mente. Esa noche me quedé pensando en lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás y decidí tirar de mis contactos hasta volver a dar contigo. Quería disculparme y conocerte mejor. Me pareciste una mujer con muchas agallas, me gustó esa pose de chica dura y la verdad me intrigaste hasta el punto de querer volver a mantener otra conversación, pero cuando me enteré de que eras inspectora de homicidios…

Kate esperó que continuase

-Lo cierto es que me vino a la mente la idea de basarme en ti para mi próxima colección de libros – y volvió a dejar entrever su sonrisa que probablemente desarmaría a sus lectoras, pero no a ella.

-¿No piensas decir nada? – la interrogó el escritor borrando esa sonrisa al cabo de unos minutos

-¿Qué quieres que diga? – Kate miraba a Rick siendo consciente de que estaba siendo objeto de escrutinio por parte del escritor y por mucho que se esforzara por mantener la pose de chica dura, el atractivo de ese hombre la iba desarmando poco a poco, sabía que era un mujeriego y que iba de cama en cama despertando las ilusiones de las mujeres, pero verlo con su hija y ver como ahora la piropeaba en cierta manera, empezaba a hacerla sentir algo turbada

-¿Sabes? – inquirió él haciéndola enfocar su mirada en la de él – Estoy pensando que me gustaría tomarte una foto con Alexis

-¿Fotografiarme? – arqueó una ceja la detective - ¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Vamos detective, una foto no hace mal a nadie

-A saber qué haces después con esa foto

Castle se echó a reír a carcajadas y Kate le miró más confundida. Su risa resultaba contagiosa y atractiva, muy dulce pero al mismo tiempo varonil.

-Nada indecente inspectora – logró decir entre risas – es una foto en la cual aparecerá mi hija.

-Estas tomándome el pelo

-¡Para nada! Hacéis un buen equipo juntas, desde que murió su madre es muy selectiva con su círculo de amistades. Cosas como buscarle niñera es algo que me lleva tiempo, con Linda estuvimos cuatro meses. Huía de todas, ¿sabes? Pero en cierta manera Alexis es lista, no se arrima a cualquiera, advierte la dulzura en los ojos de las personas

Se quedó estática, acababa de volver a halagarla y ella no sabía que decir

-Intentas embaucarme – dijo finalmente

-¿Con que fin?

-Es lo que me toca descubrir

-¿y no te apetece empezar a hacerlo ahora?

Beckett ya no sabía de qué hablaban pero accedió a hacerse la foto para poner punto y final a aquella inquietante conversación y poder marcharse junto a su novio.

-De acuerdo, una foto con tu hija, pero nada más – frunció el ceño, molesta por no ser inmune a su poder de persuasión

-Voy a por la niña – le dijo cogiendo antes la cámara

-¡Para! ¿No querrás levantar a la niña?

Castle frenó mirándole cual niño pequeño y llevándose una mano a la cabeza se rascó la nuca

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó unos minutos después sonriendo con picardía

-¿No hacerla? – fue la seca respuesta de ella

-¿Te enseñaron a ser desagradable o es de nacimiento? – preguntó – solo intento ser amable contigo, perdóname la vida si eso es un pecado – dijo dejando notar en el tono que empezaba a cabrearle toda esta situación – Si, es cierto que el otro día en el atasco dije que eras una conductora inepta, de no ser porque llegaba tarde a la reunión con mi editora y una de las editoriales que están interesadas en mi último libro, nunca lo habría dicho, pero ya vale Katherine, ya vale del trato que estás proporcionándome. No creo que te haya hecho nada tan grave como para merecerlo y sé que no eres así de dura con todo el mundo.

Kate le miró sin ocultar su indignación, acababa de soltarle un rapapolvo en toda regla. Lo cierto es que había terminado por ganárselo a pulso y ahora se escudaba en ese sentimiento de indignación e impotencia para no reconocer la vergüenza y el bochorno que sentía por dentro.

-De verdad que debe ser agotador – dijo el escritor pasándose una mano por el pelo

-¿El qué? – inquirió intentando mantener el tono de voz firme

-Convivir contigo. Admiro a tu pareja o tu marido, estás siempre a la defensiva – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y ella se obligó a mirarle a los ojos

-Tú lo has dicho, no soy así con todos, sólo con las personas que me desesperan. Además no estoy siempre a la defensiva

-Lo estás ahora. ¿Soy una de esas personas desesperantes?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – dijo la detective levantándose del sofá intentando así pues ocultarle al escritor el cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo y se manifestaba en ese movimiento involuntario en sus piernas.

-No sé, ¿tal vez el trato que me has dado desde que nos hemos reencontrado?

Kate enmudeció y recordó las palabras de Roy _"Inspectora, aquí somos una familia, sabes bien como trabajamos, apoyándonos unos a los otros" _

-Perdona, de verdad. Estoy en una etapa de mi vida algo importante y tengo los nervios algo descompensados. Siento el trato que te he dado, la saña incluso con la que te he tratado en algunos momentos. Me indigna el hecho de que cualquiera pueda entrar a una comisaría y andar por ella como Pedro por su casa, pero de verdad que no me incomoda tu presencia hasta tal punto de no poder aguantarla siempre y cuando respetes mi trabajo y no te inmiscuyas en mis casos.

La mirada del escritor era penetrante y asintiendo a las palabras de la detective la miró aprovechando para preguntarle - ¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo y me pones al corriente de qué he de encontrarme mañana?

-Lo cierto es que me esperan en casa, así que tendremos que posponerlo hasta mañana

-¿En otra ocasión quizás?

-No lo creo – respondió Kate – somos compañeros de trabajo Richard, nada más.

-¿Podrías dejarme pedirte un último favor personal? Como te he dicho mi hija no se relaciona con muchas personas, en el colegio es muy buena académicamente pero apenas tiene relación con los otros niños, le cuesta las interacciones sociales – bajo la cabeza azorado, como si lo que tuviese en mente pedirle fuera algo de lo que sentirse abochornado- ¿Podrías llamarla de vez en cuando?, ¿al menos mientras trabajemos juntos?

-No hará falta recurrir a ello –respondió Beckett cogiendo su gabardina del perchero – prometo que me pasaré a verla algunos días

Rick la miró sorprendido, pues lo cierto es que no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la inspectora.

-Gracias, de verdad prometo que no interferiré demasiado en su trabajo. Seré un mero observador – y le tendió una mano

Kate la estrechó con la suya y ambos sintieron una especie de electricidad, que ambos, dejaron pasar por alto.

-Mañana nos vemos inspectora

-Mañana nos vemos escritor.

Cuando bajó a la calle y el frío nocturno la devolvió a la realidad, sacó el móvil y miró si había recibido algún mensaje de Tom. Ya montada en el coche y leyendo ese mensaje en el que Tom le decía que le tocaba quedarse hasta tarde, decidió poner rumbo a la comisaria de éste.

Al llegar y encontrando sitio con facilidad, salió y cruzó la calle mientras entraba en esa comisaría que ya conocía lo suficientemente bien.

Michael el compañero de Tom revolvía entre los expedientes

-Hey – la saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Todavía trabajando?

-Hoy se nos ha acumulado el trabajo detective, tiene a su príncipe azul en su despacho, el pobre anda bastante agobiado.

Entró encontrándoselo al teclado

-Katie cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?, todavía tengo para más de media hora.

-No me importa, yo me quedo ayudándote

-Señorita, tu mañana madrugas – le replicó con actitud de novio preocupado

-Vamos, y tu también

Decidió dejarlo estar. Demming la conocía y sabía como de tozuda era Kate

-Cuéntame – dijo volviendo al teclado - ¿cómo ha ido el recibimiento a la nueva incorporación?

-Mmm… ha estado bien…supongo…

-¿Supones? – preguntó Tom al que no se le escapaba una

-No me apetece hablar de ese tema ahora – cortó Kate con dulzura

El detective asintió – han llamado mis padres

-¿Ah sí? –trató de mostrar ilusión, ya que dedujo que habrían llamado en relación al tema de la boda

-Veras, lo cierto es que han estado ojeando revistas y mi madre ha dado con una de vestidos de novias – dijo Demming bajando el tono conforme iba diciendo la frase – quiere que al menos les eches un vistazo… por si te gustan

-¿Y tú que le has respondido? – contestó la detective cruzando los brazos en posición defensiva.

El tema del vestido era algo ya hablado, llevaría el de su madre, para ella encerraba un enorme valor sentimental y de casarse por la iglesia lo haría con ese vestido o con ninguno.

-Que lo harías – y bajó la mirada a sus dedos sabiendo que acababa de meterse en un buen lio con Kate

-¿Cómo? – parpadeó ésta confundida – no voy a mirar ninguna revista de novias, creí que había quedado claro que iba a utilizar el vestido de mi madre

-Ya pero entiende que no sabía que decirle…

-Soy yo la novia Tom, tú y yo los que nos casamos. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que nuestras familias puedan aconsejarnos, pero al final somos nosotros los que decidimos

-Entiende que soy su primogénito, se preocupa porque todo salga bien ese día y…

-Vale, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-Para mamá es importante ayudarte a elegir tu vestido

-Vestido que ya tengo elegido Demming, sabes que no voy a ceder con ese tema – respondió cabreada. Se levantó de golpe ya que la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro.

-También está el tema de la iglesia y el restaurante – volvió a hablar Tom en una especie de murmullo – Kate cariño… ¿qué más da dónde nos casemos o dónde comamos ese día?

Kate retrocedió unos pasos, no era eso. Le daba igual cenar en el hotel más prestigioso de todo Nueva York que en un Burguer King, era la frustración que sentía. Para Tom siempre primaría su familia, siempre la antepondría a ella

-Será mejor que te espere en casa, Robin además estará esperándonos…

Demming la agarró del codo girándola, con la intención de besarla como para arreglar así ese momento de tensión pero Kate rechazó ese beso sutilmente

-Te espero en casa… - y dándole un abrazo salió por la puerta dejando a un Demming nervioso que se debatía entre la espada y la pared.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6:_

Kate abandonó la comisaria cerca de la medianoche. Deseosa por llegar a casa, se había obligado a prometer a Tom que le esperaría despierta para poder hablar sobre este tema sin alterarse.

"Casarse con un vestido que además les costaría el ojo de una cara y para ella no simbolizaría nada" pensó molesta conforme bajaba hacia la puerta. No iba a ceder, de ningún modo.

Salió disparada hacia el coche, tan obcecada y sumida en su frustración que olvido las medidas de precaución, cruzando por la carretera. No vio venirlo hasta que un estridente pitido rasgó el silencio de esa noche y ensordeció sus tímpanos. El chirriar de unos frenos la transportó de nuevo al mundo real, alertándola de que se encontraba en peligro y la luz de unos faros que se abalanzaron sobre ella la hicieron trastabillar hasta perder el equilibrio.

Beckett cayó hacia atrás, protegiéndose en el último momento con las manos que acabaron rasgándose contra el duro asfalto. Aterrada ante el avance de aquel coche negro, la detective reptó ayudándose de pies y manos, pero en el último momento, antes de que acabase siendo atropellada y las ruedas la engullesen, el coche se detuvo por completo.

El aturdimiento la paralizó y sus músculos entraron en una especie de shock, negándose a responder. Se afanó en detectar posibles daños, pero salvo el escozor que sentía en las manos, el resto de su cuerpo parecía ileso. El corazón por una vez le latía desbocado y sus piernas no reaccionaron cuando intentó moverlas.

De inmediato escuchó una voz masculina a su lado, esa voz con la que ya empezaba a familiarizarse. La preocupación teñía ahora la voz sexy y varonil de ese hombre, se agachó agarrándola y cogiéndola en brazos para después ayudarla a incorporarse. Sujetándola por los codos, se encontraba enfrente de ella, mientras se cercioraba de que no había más sangre que la que cubría las manos de la detective.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – el escritor buscó su desenfocada mirada - ¿Kate? Dime algo, por favor – la zarandeó con dulzura

Kate volvía poco a poco de esa especie de shock que la había paralizado, el coche que casi la había atropellado era ese Ferrari negro y el hombre que ahora la sujetaba y protegía era ese escritor, su escritor de la adolescencia.

-Me encuentro bien.. – contestó tragando saliva y respirando hondo para acallar los persistentes latidos que bombeaban su sangre

-Me has dado un susto de muerte detective – le reprochó

Beckett asintió cohibida – iba sumida en mis pensamientos, lo siento

Castle le miró fijamente

-Sólo tengo unos pocos rasguños, nada que no pueda arreglar con una buena cura – y abriendo la puerta del coche, rebuscó en las guanteras hasta dar con un pañuelo con el que poder limpiarse, al menos para poder conducir hasta casa sin poner todo perdido.

El escritor le habló en tono cortante

-Pues yo no estoy bien, sigo conmocionado. Joder iba conduciendo y casi provocas el que te lleve por delante, ¿eres así de temeraria siempre?

-Iba algo distraída, ya te lo he dicho

-No inspectora, perdone que la rebata pero no. Uno puede distraerse paseando por Central Park, leyendo un libro, viendo el culebrón de la noche o incluso echando un polvo con su pareja, pero no cruzando una calle y menos a medianoche donde la visibilidad es mucho más reducida

Kate le miraba incrédula, ¿estaba sermoneándola? Dios, eso no lo habían hecho ni sus padres

-De acuerdo – le cortó sin ánimos de querer enzarzarse en una de sus ya habituales discusiones – quiero irme a casa. Buenas noches escritor

-¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo! En ese estado tú no vas a conducir. Sube al coche, te acercaremos a casa.

_¿Acercaremos?,_ pensó la detective. Claro reflexiono al instante siguiente, seguramente habría quedado con una de sus nuevas "conquistas"

No sentía fuerzas para protestar porque lo cierto es que ella también seguía algo conmocionada por todo lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás, pero no tenía ganas de montarse en ese coche en el que seguramente Richard ya habría intimado con su nueva amiguita

En ese momento, los gritos de Tom desde el otro lado de la calle los detuvieron a ambos. Kate se giró sobresaltada esperando que el detective cruzase la calle y la protegiese entre sus brazos

-Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿Te encuentras bien? – jadeo llegando al instante y acunó a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Estoy perfectamente

-Estaba en el despacho y de repente llegó Michael avisándome de que yacías en el suelo y que acababa de atropellarte un coche – y agarró su rostro entre sus manos conforme hablaba

-Dios, ni siquiera llegaron a tocarme Tom

-¿Entonces como explicas la sangre de las manos? – y sosteniéndolas ahora con las suyas se las llevó a los labios

Castle carraspeó, intentando así hacerse notar. Estaba claro que ese tío solo tenía ojos para Kate

-Su novia está bien, se lo aseguro. Si no lo estuviera, ya no nos habrías encontrado aquí porque la habría llevado al hospital yo mismo.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con cierta hostilidad el detective

-Él es mi nuevo compañero – le explico Kate – es la nueva incorporación. Y ahora si no os importa me gustaría volver a casa.

-Debería conducir con más cuidado y dejar de comerse con la mirada a mi prometida – le increpó Tom – tendríamos que ponerle una denuncia por lo de hoy.

Las palabras de Demming no inmutaron a Rick, quien le ofreció una mirada carente de emoción

-Si hubiese llegado a rozarla, yo mismo incitaría a mi compañera a que lo hiciese.

Los dos hombres se miraron como si estuviesen batiéndose en un duelo

-Déjala en paz, no quiero que tenga que volver a vérmelas contigo – dijo el detective enfurecido

Y el escritor le respondió mirándolo con aparente tranquilidad aunque con un permanente desafío en sus ojos.

-La culpa ha sido mía Tom – intervino Kate dando por zanjada la discusión – Volvamos a la comisaria, espera a que me cure las heridas y nos vamos a casa

Y tras esto se despidió de su nuevo compañero y la mirada que Rick le devolvió la hizo estremecerse hasta provocarle cierto sopor.

Una vez en casa, acostada en la cama de matrimonio, acurrucada en el pecho de Demming volvió a pensar en ese largo día y alzando la mirada enfocó sus ojos en los de ese hombre que ahora le acariciaba los mechones de pelo con infinita ternura, besándola en los labios y esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede futura Sra Demming? – le preguntó pasando el pulgar por el labio inferior de la detective

-Pensaba en todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, el trabajo en comisaría, nuestra charla…

Tom la acalló colocando el dedo índice y corazón sobre sus labios – Calla, no digas nada por favor – dijo mordiéndose el labio – no quiero que volvamos a discutir, no lo soporto y menos cuando casi eres atropellada esta noche

Kate asintió despacio y le acarició la mejilla – de acuerdo, no discutamos esta noche.

Y abrazados, volvieron a entregarse uno al otro antes de cerrar el día y acabar durmiéndose uno en los brazos del otro.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7:_

Kate se frotó los ojos cuando el despertador la puso en pie minutos antes de las 7 am y desperezándose, levantó a Demming y salió de la cama asomándose a la ventana, un cielo teñido de gris abrió una nueva mañana, el sol intentaba asomar entre las nubes, siendo engullido por éstas. El frío era cortante y se colaba a través de los suéteres de los transeúntes y peatones. Pronto acaecerían las primeras nevadas y la ciudad se vestiría de blanco. Las temperaturas habían vuelto a descender, pero al menos la lluvia de los últimos días había remitido. Dejo de observar a través de los cristales para ir a preparar un desayuno rápido para ambos. Acercó su cuenco a Robin que contento acudió a la llamada de su dueña colocándose sobre los pies de ésta, esperando así recibir alguna de sus atenciones y cerró los ojos cuando lo consiguió.

Demming aparecía por la cocina en ese momento, ya vestido y preparado y atrayendo a su novia por la cintura la saludó con un beso pasional y largo. Desayunaron, hablaron sobre el planning para hoy, no se verían de nuevo hasta la noche, así que les gustaba compartir esos pequeños momentos, entre arrumacos y caricias recogieron todo y salieron.

Cogiendo el coche de él, pasaron primero por la 12 para dejar a Kate y una vez que lo hizo, Tom siguió su camino hasta su propia comisaria. Kate se frotó las manos enguantadas mientras esperaba a Lanie. Normalmente solían entrar por separado, pero hoy quería pedirle un favor.

La vio aparecer con paso tranquilo y relajado, aún a pesar de llevar un retraso de más de diez minutos y la forense al ver a la detective, levantó la mano saludándola efusivamente

-Lanie, ¿tú has visto la hora que tenemos? – le regañó Kate

-Nena, aprende que la vida está programada para disfrutar de algo más que no sea sólo el trabajo – y sonriéndole le miró enarcando una ceja – pero dime, ¿qué favor necesitas?

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a pedirte un favor? – preguntó la detective intrigada

-Vamos chica, te conozco como si llevásemos juntas desde preescolar

Beckett sonrió sabiendo que las palabras de su amiga eran muy ciertas

-Verás, lo cierto es que Tom y yo hemos tenido una discusión y quiero hablarlo contigo, para asegurarme de que no estoy siendo demasiado intransigente.

-Cuéntame – respondió la forense dejando aparcado su móvil por el que seguramente estaría comunicándose con su último ligue. Kate aprovechó para mirarla antes de hablar, desde que había cortado con Espo era como un alma en pena refugiándose de unos brazos a otros, en cierta manera le recordaba un poco a Richard. _A todo esto, ¿habría llegado ya a la 12?_

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme o no? – la sacó de su meditación la forense

-Sí, sí, perdona. Veras ayer tras acabar con la presentación del libro de Richard me fui a la comisaria a buscar a Demming, todavía seguía trabajando, así que me ofrecí a quedarme con él y entonces sacó el tema de la boda…

La forense torció el gesto mirando a su amiga - ¿y qué sucedió?

-Su madre Lanie, siempre el problema viene de mano de esa señora que tengo por suegra. Ha liado a Demming con el tema del vestido, al parecer quiere que me pruebe uno que ha visto en una de estas revistas de modelos y yo por supuesto me negué en banda

La forense la abrazó, al verla así.

-Eh, es lógica tu reacción, para ti el vestido de tu madre lleva una gran carga sentimental. Explícaselo a él, déjale ver cuánto simboliza para ti. Y ánimo – dijo minutos después cuando ya estaban dentro de la 12 – con tu suegra me refiero. Yo por eso no me casaré nunca…

Kate subió por el ascensor y al abrirse las puertas, lo vio, antes incluso de llegar a su mesa; una caja de bombones con una rosa blanca acompañándolos reposaba encima de su mesa, conforme se fue acercando vio que iban acompañados de una nota

La desdobló justo cuando Richard salía del despacho de Roy y acercándosele por la espalda sin meter ruido, decidió sorprenderla - ¿te gustan?

Beckett sobresaltada se giró para poder mirarle

-Guau, no tendrías porque haberte molestado, quiero decir…

-Los bombones te los manda Alexis – respondió raudo el escritor arrepintiéndose al momento

-¿Si? – preguntó la detective escéptica alzando una ceja

-Si, a ella le encanta el chocolate, así que supuso que a ti también te gustaría…

-Supuso bien – respondió ésta divertida

-Me alegro, se lo diré

En ese momento Kate decidió reír al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el escritor, esto llevó al segundo a abrir los ojos sorprendidos

-Es realmente agradable – dijo todavía sorprendido

-¿El qué? – preguntó confundida Kate

-El sonido de tu risa. Sabía que no podías ser ese bloque de hielo que llevas aparentando ser desde que te conozco

Esto llevó a la detective a morderse el labio, para así mantener esa mirada profunda y azul que la analizaba detenidamente

-Creo que no estás aquí para pasar el tiempo, ni yo tampoco, ven, por ahora entenderás que no hemos dispuesto ningún despacho propio para ti, así que tendremos que compartir el que uso yo- y cuando se disponían a entrar Beckett frenó, volviéndose y colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del escritor

-Tú y yo vamos a establecer unas reglas antes de entrar

Rick sonrió de lado divertido con esa situación, nunca perdía su esencia y esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella

-Tú dirás – le retó prestando atención a sus gestos

-Nada de tomarte este trabajo como un juego, nada de charlas mientras estemos dentro del despacho, nada de andar mirando el teléfono cada dos por tres y … - y poco a poco fue enumerándole una serie de cosas en ese amago de lista hasta que se vio frenada

-Lo he entendido detective, yo haré lo que tú hagas, pero por favor no me martirices más con esa retahíla que me estas contando, de la que en verdad no llegué a escuchar ni la primera parte

Beckett le miro de lado, meneando la cabeza a un lado y otro, intentando no reírse.

El primer día con el escritor en comisaría transcurrió sin contratiempos. La verdad es que se agradecía de vez en cuando esas bocanadas de aire fresco y Rick era una persona que a pesar de todo destilaba esa sensación de comodidad, pues aunque podía parecer algo infantil, lo cierto es que tenía capacidad para trabajar en equipo.

Kate salió a media tarde meditando sobre esto, había quedado con Mary a dos manzanas de distancia de la comisaria. Mary era una de las mejores amigas de la detective, llevaban juntas desde los dieciocho, se habían conocido en la universidad, Mary estudiaba enfermería y no tardaron mucho en hacerse íntimas. Lo cierto es que físicamente eran muy opuestas, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual encajaban como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle

Mary tenía una larga melena rubia, una par de vivarachos ojos azules, largas piernas, una cintura de avispa y por si todo esto fuese poco, superaba el metro ochenta, sin embargo psicológicamente eran bastante parecidas, aunque Mary era cien veces más segura que Kate, claro que ella no había tenido que pasar por todo lo que había pasado su amiga.

Se abrazaron cariñosamente mientras se ponían al día una a la otra de todo lo que les había ido sucediendo en esos dos últimos meses separadas y una vez hecho esto, Mary miró sonriente a su amiga

-Así que mi Kate se nos casa – dijo Mary sin poder evitar la emoción que le producía ese hecho. Ella conocía bien a la detective y sabía lo mucho que se merecía conseguir la ansiada felicidad, que en el fondo todas personas necesitan.

Entraron en uno de los últimos pisos que había mirado Kate con Tom, se encontraba en el bajo Manhattan, la casa era de estilo colonial y el barrio residencial donde estaba ubicada, había fascinado al detective desde el momento en el cuál la vio.

Era un piso con los techos altos, habitaciones amplias y enormes cristaleras, tenía una terraza delantera de cincuenta o sesenta metros cuadrados

Mary pasó al salón y después a las habitaciones soltando una exclamación de admiración mientras giraba sobre sí misma, apreciando la amplitud de esa casa

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó una dudosa Kate

-¿Qué qué me parece?, madre mía Kate, es alucinante

-¿De verdad?

-Es perfecta, pero, ¿habéis pensado en el precio de una vivienda así?

-Pediremos un préstamo, supongo…

Y en ese momento la imagen de la casa de Richard le vino en forma de flash a la mente, esa sí que era una señora casa, pensó cara sí.

-¿Dónde te has ido? – le preguntó Mary mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiese leerle la mente

-Yo… eh… nada, no me hagas caso. Es algo que me sucede mucho últimamente, supongo que serán los nervios de la boda – intentó salir del paso la detective

Lo cierto es que la sombra de la incertidumbre pululaba por su cabeza, pero procuró sonreír para enmascararla de algún modo. Había ido con Tom a ver el piso apenas cuatro o cinco días atrás, pero la que debería haber sido el impulso final para animarla de cara a esa boda cercana que la esperaba, se convirtió en una sensación de déjà vu. Era irremediable el que su mente todavía materializase todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Sorenson, de no ser esa misma vivienda, habría sido otra muy similar la que había estado mirando con él tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede Kate?

-Nada, es sólo que… lo echo en falta Mary. Creo que no hay sitio al que vaya, lugar que pise en el que no me venga Will a la mente. No sé, supongo que ya no siento lo mismo, pero…

-Claro que no. Ya no eres la misma persona que hace dos años

-El problema es que no sé quién soy, ni que estoy haciendo con Tom, no quiero hacerle daño.

-¿Estas teniendo una crisis de identidad y no me lo has contado? – respondió Mary intentando de este modo quitar hierro al asunto – Todo el tema de la boda te tiene nerviosa, tú misma me dijiste que junto a Demming todo volvía a ser poco a poco mejor.

Kate asintió sin saber que decir

-Ven, tengo un sitio al cuál llevarte

-¿Qué sitio? – preguntó recelosa la detective

-Ahora lo verás

Salieron por la puerta de esa casa, echando a andar mientras Mary le sacó el tema de Robert. Mary llevaba 4 años casada con Lucas un neurocirujano bastante bueno, que conoció en el que ahora era su actual lugar de trabajo y Robert era el hijo de ambos. Éste apenas tenía siete meses, pero adoraba a Kate y ésta lo adoraba a él. Mary prometió llevárselo la próxima semana para que compartiese un rato con su ahijado y así hablando sobre un tema y otro, llegaron hasta Central Park mientras se internaban en él. Llevaban un rato caminando cuando la detective escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Y al girarse allí estaba: sonriente y risueña esa niña pelirroja de enormes ojos azules que le había ganado la noche anterior. Se agachó y al punto Alexis se echó en sus brazos

-¿Cómo estas princesita? – preguntó la detective colocándole bien esas graciosas coletas que llevaba a un lado y otro de la cabeza

-Pues muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Mary miraba desde un segundo plano la escena

-¿Estás sola? – preguntó en ese momento la detective preocupada

-No, no – rió la pequeña – vengo con Kyra

-¿Tu niñera? – la interrogó sin poder evitar enterarse de quién era en concreto esa tal Kyra

-No, es la novia de mi papi y mi futura mami– contestó la pequeña

Y sin poder asimilar esa nueva información, vio aparecer en ese momento a una mujer joven, morena y delgada, de su edad, llamando a Alexis

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te encuentro renacuaja – dijo la mujer con un tono de voz dulce mientras se acercaba a Kate. Alexis al verla se despidió de la detective, corriendo a los brazos de Kyra, mientras ésta la cogía subiéndola a su espalda

Volvieron a acercarse a Kate y Mary

-Kyra, soy la madre de Alexis – se presento educadamente y algo cohibida a ambas mujeres.

Beckett tragó saliva al percatarse de que la niña no le había mentido y al parecer Richard al igual que ella también estaba en un momento de la vida decisivo. ¿Iría a casarse por tercera vez?

Y entonces le vino a la mente esa conversación de anoche con Rick _"…desde que murió su madre es muy selectiva con su círculo de amistades…", _estaba claro que no era a Rick al único que caía bien esa mujer.

Y sin saber el motivo, una sensación extraña a la que no supo poner nombre, la recorrió de arriba abajo y la hizo sentir fuera de lugar, pero pese a todo se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa devolviendo el saludo a Kyra

– Kate, una compañera de trabajo de Rick

_Subo el de mañana hoy, el viernes volveré a las actualizaciones normales._

_Gracias por leerlo _


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:_

-Vaya, no me había comentado Rick nada de un nuevo trabajo – y por la expresión de su rostro, la detective dedujo que no mentía.

-Ya, lo cierto es que ha empezado hoy, nos echa una mano en la comisaría

La perplejidad que se dibujó en la cara de Kyra llevó a esbozar una sonrisa triste a Kate, a ella también le sorprendían las disparatadas ocurrencias del escritor

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos proseguir nuestro camino señorita – intervino Mary rompiendo ese momento incómodo que poco a poco se empezaba a instalar en el ambiente

-Adiós Kate – se despidió la niña volviendo a acercarse a la inspectora para darle un abrazo

-Adiós pequeña – le contestó devolviéndoselo

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar porque estoy ansiosa por escuchar quién era esa niña, quien es ese tal Rick y porque te ha cambiado la cara cuando ha aparecido esa mujer

-Lo puedo resumir todo en cuatro palabras

-Adelante – la instó su amiga

-No son nadie importante

Mary le dedicó una gélida mirada a la detective

-Ya se nota, ya. ¿Te has quedado prendada de él? – preguntó unos minutos después rompiendo de nuevo el silencio que se había impuesto entre ambas

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kate dejando aparcado el mundo paralelo en el que se hallaba en esos momentos

-Qué si te gusta ese tal Rick

-Por favor, me caso en 7 semanas – dijo ésta intentando con estas palabras cerrar el tema. Lo cierto es que no quería pensar en el escritor y además que no entendía esa sensación que se había instalado en su pecho cuando se había encontrado con Kyra, Richard sólo era un compañero de trabajo que además le había sido impuesto.

Mary se dio cuenta de que el semblante de su amiga había vuelto a cambiar y aparcando el tema, continuaron caminando hasta parar en el Victorian Garden

-¿Me traes a un parque de atracciones? – preguntó incrédula la detective abriendo los ojos

-En verdad lo hemos traído a él – y al punto de pronunciar esas palabras, asomó la cabecita de Robert sobre los brazos de su padre

-Tía, tía – balbuceo el bebé llamando a Kate

Ésta se acercó cogiéndolo por la cintura mientras se lo arrimaba a la cara – chiquitajo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

El peque volviéndose señaló con uno de sus pequeños deditos hacía una de las atracciones y Lucas aprovechó para saludar a su amiga abrazándola efusivamente – bueno, te dejó con este mocoso y esta preciosa señorita, y arrimando a su mujer hacia él, la besó en los labios antes de marcharse

-¿Entramos? – preguntó una sonriente Mary

-Claro – fue lo único que pudo decir Beckett y así acabo de pasar uno de esos días que tienden a quedarse grabados

En los días sucesivos Beckett fue distanciándose sutilmente del escritor, intentaba no coincidir o de hacerlo, tratar temas banales que no le supusiesen una implicación más grande con él.

Aprovechó para volver a revisar la carpeta de documentación que Montgomery le había proporcionado y toda la información que había ido guardado en el escritorio de su portátil. Conocía la fama de mujeriego del escritor, pero parecía haber quedado aparcada de la mano de Kyra. Había vuelto a coincidir con ella un par de veces más y parecían estar en una buena etapa.

Tras unos cuantos minutos revisando las diferentes columnas y artículos sobre el escritor, llegó a la conclusión de que ya quedaba muy poco de ese Rick Castle, mujeriego y algo golfo del que hablaban esas revistas de moda tiempo atrás

Volvió a sentir que se le encogía el corazón, pues con el transcurso de las semanas había ido comprobando por si misma que tras esa fachada en la que solían encajar al escritor, se encontraba un hombre atento, amigable, bromista, buen compañero y mejor padre.

El cuarto jueves del mes de noviembre, Kate marchó sola al apartamento de su padre para pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con él, Tom hacía lo propio con la suya. Ya habían resuelto que lo harían así hasta que estuviesen casados y tuviesen que empezar a alternar las respectivas familias.

En casa las cosas continuaban como siempre, Jim ocupaba su mente en una serie de temas que le apartaban en cierta manera el abatimiento y la nostalgia, pero llegaba de nuevo fechas señaladas y notaba el enorme vacío que se había hecho parte en ese hogar tantos años atrás.

Ella misma echaba en falta a su madre, cada vez que atravesaba el umbral de esa puerta sentía como la imagen de Johanna se dibujaba para después desdibujársele en su mente.

Abrazó a su padre, solían hacerlo menos de lo que le gustaría a la detective, pero cada abrazo con Jim la colmaba de calor y ternura.

Allí ya se respiraba el ambiente navideño, la chimenea estaba encendida y Peter, el amigo de su padre, se encontraba en el salón con Lucie su nieta de cinco años y medio que jugaba con un tren de madera que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a la colección de juguetes de la detective. Saludó a Peter, arrodillándose después junto a la alfombra para unirse a los juegos de la niña, dejándoles así pues un tiempo de charla a los mayores.

Comieron los cuatro juntos hablando sobre el temporal y centrando después el tema en las navidades, un tema que hace las delicias de cualquier niño.

Abuelo y nieta se marcharon poco después y Beckett aprovechó la tarde para llevar a su padre a la nieve, pero dándose cuenta de que las pistas de nieve quedaban muy a desmano, decidió cambiar el plan en último momento dirigiéndose a la pista de hielo de Rockefeller Center.

Jim al principio la miraba escéptico sin creer las ideas que podía llegar a tener su hija, no patinaba desde que Kate era una niña y no quería acabar dándose un mal golpe

-Vamos, ven – le animó la inspectora

-No, será mejor que patines tú, yo me espero aquí – respondió

-La idea es pasar una tarde juntos, vamos, como en los viejos tiempos- volvió a intentarlo Kate

-A tu madre le encantaba patinar, ¿sabes? Y lo hacía tan sumamente bien…

Beckett lo frenó antes de que la nostalgia se lo merendase en esa pista de hielo y lo abrazó intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Estaba muy orgullosa de él

-Ven a mamá le gustaría ver que hemos seguido una de nuestras tradiciones

-Hija mía, ya no estoy para esos trotes… además ya no recuerdo como mantener el equilibrio en esos chismes…

Beckett le tendió una mano colocándose al comienzo de la fila –ey, yo me puse en tus manos cuando no sabía como hacerlo, deja que ahora sea yo la que te recuerde todo lo que nos reportaba una tarde entre estas 4 ruedas, sabes que a mi lado no vas a perder el equilibrio papá

Y sin terminar de convencerse por completo, accedió solo para complacer a su hija. Ésta, hizo que poco a poco fuese liberándose de todas y cada una de sus reservas disfrutando de una tarde en familia tanto o más que ella

Ya una vez en la cama, rodeada de ese entorno que le evocaba su niñez y arropada con una de las mantas que le hizo Johanna años atrás, Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió pensando en sus padres. Entonces recordó que durante aquel día había dejado aparcado cualquier tema que no fuese el de estar con su padre, nada era lo suficientemente trascendente cuando estaba junto a él

~~~~~~~~~~~~ KB~~~~~~~~~~~~ RC~~~~~~~~~~~~

La navidad era para muchos la mejor época del año, en Nueva York no había calle o avenida por la que paseases en la que no encontrases el encendido y las luces de colores dándole más brillo a la ciudad. A Kate no le gustaban mucho estas fechas, pensaba en su madre y esto hacía que no pudiese disfrutarlas, sin embargo Tom las adoraba y el pensar que las próximas ya las podría pasar junto a su sobrina lo llenaba de júbilo.

Una semana antes de Nochebuena a Kate le tocó volver a pasearse en busca del regalo de Tom, sabía que él le había organizado algo grande y quería devolverle un regalo acorde al que le había preparado él a ella.

Acabó visitando de nuevo el Rockefeller Center, además de ser el complejo comercial más grande de la ciudad, era uno a los que más acudía. Silenció el iPhone antes de empezar esa particular búsqueda y entonces lo vio.

Llevaba un jersey oscuro y una americana negra, iba solo y acababa de pararse en el enorme escaparate de FAO Schwarz, la sacudió un fuerte estremecimiento y corrió a ocultarse de la vista del escritor, llevaban más de semana y media sin verse debido a las tres semanas que había pedido en la 12 para preparar su boda, que ya se acercaba a pasos agigantados y no quería verle. Pero entonces frenó recapacitando, tarde o temprano tendrían que reencontrarse y armándose de valor, salió de esa especie de escondite con el que había ido a topar, caminó en línea recta, intentando no tener que cruzarse con él. Pero Rick giró en aquel momento y reconoció a su compañera al momento

-Pero si es mi intrépida detective – sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

Kate le miró tragando saliva antes de saludar– Castle, pues bastante bien la verdad, ¿y a ti, como te va? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa

-Vaya, me sorprende inspectora, pensaba que le caía mal.

Beckett le observó detenidamente – no sé porque lo dices Rick, sabes que no es así…

-¿Ah no? – preguntó éste – llevas semanas esquiva conmigo y como guinda te coges tres semanas, cuando tú no eres de cogerte vacaciones. ¿Te he hecho algo?, ¿Te ofendí en algún momento?

Vale, estaba claro que había estado hablado con Ryan o Espo. ¿Qué debía responderle en ese momento?, ¿Qué no le gustaba verlo con Kyra?, ¿Quién era ella para aconsejarle sobre sus parejas?

-De verdad que estás paranoico, ven, déjame que te ayude con los regalos para Alexis – dijo en tono alegre

-Vaya, ¿cómo sabes que estoy buscando los regalos para mi hija?

Kate observó de nuevo el escaparate de la juguetería señalándolo con el dedo – hombre escritor, no hace falta ser muy listo, ¿no?

Rick alzo una ceja frunciendo los labios, para echarse a reír después

-Anda ven, deja esta juguetería, yo sé que podemos comprarle a la niña

Y en ese momento Castle echó a caminar sonriendo leve al escuchar la última frase de la detective


	9. Chapter 9

_Puede que actualice de nuevo esta noche, pero no es seguro. Espero que esté gustando la historia, gracias por leerla_

_Capítulo 9:_

-¿Qué tiene en mente inspectora?- preguntó divertido Rick al ver que iba pasando una tienda tras otra para acabar parándose en Brookstone

- El mejor regalo yo creo que podemos encontrarlo aquí, aunque necesito que me eches una mano con el– le indicó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"_¿Podemos encontrarlo?, "necesito que me eches una mano con el", ¿Qué tenía en mente? – se preguntaba una y otra vez él._

-¿Le has comprado algo a mi hija? – la cara del escritor reflejaba incredulidad

-Sí – contestó la detective sintiéndose insegura en esos momentos – lo hice desinteresadamente, me apetecía tener un detalle con la niña – y abrochándose mejor el abrigo, se humedeció los labios armándose de nuevo de valor para enfocar su mirada en esos ojos azules - ¿estás molesto?

La suave sonrisa del escritor la relajó un poco – estoy sorprendido, solamente eso. Ven, entremos pues a ver qué es lo que tienes pensado

Una joven dependienta se quedó prendada nada más ver al escritor

-¿Pu…puedo atenderle, atenderlos? – rectificó al ver a Beckett

Rick soltó una suave carcajada al ver el efecto que había causado en la joven, no lo hacía con mala intención, era solo que todavía le asombraba el impacto que tendía a causar en las mujeres -Lo cierto es que la señorita es la que lleva la voz cantante esta vez

Kate sonrió – venía a por el pedido a nombre de Katherine Beckett

La dependienta empezó a toquitear el ordenador y uno de los cuadernos que descansaba sobre la mesa unos metros más allá, volviendo de nuevo unos segundos después - el conjunto de invierno, ¿verdad?

La detective asintió – espérenme aquí – y alejándose hacia el almacén dejó a la pareja de nuevo a solas

Kate alzó la cabeza mirando hacia el exterior, pensando en que todavía tenía que buscar el regalo para Demming… mientras Richard aprovechó para fijarse en la belleza natural de ese rostro, preguntándose cuál era la razón por la cual Kyra desaparecía de sus pensamientos cada vez que se hallaba a solas con la detective

-Rick quería comentarte algo – dijo ella por fin rompiendo el silencio– No tengo nada personal contra ti. Desde el primer momento…cuando te increpé en mitad del aguacero… llegaba tarde a la comisaria… y como habrás podido ir observando estas semanas – hizo una pausa para tomar aire- me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo. Espero que me comprendas…

El escritor la miró callado y utilizó su particular sentido del humor para dejarle claro que todo estaba bien entre ambos – Tranquila, cuando te invité a tomar una copa y te esforzaste con ansias por rechazarla, me dejaste claro que no tenías ningún interés sexual en mi persona – contestó reforzando sus palabras con un puchero

-¡Castle! – le regañó ésta

-¿Vas a decirme que no es verdad? – preguntó divertido- Aunque… - continuó cambiando el semblante- lo cierto es que, entonces… no termino de entender muy bien la investigación que has ido haciendo – su voz parecía cortante y algo áspera, pero en sus ojos bailaba el descaro y la insinuación

Beckett enmudeció de golpe, podía preguntarle a qué se refería, pero vamos, era claro que se refería a la carpeta con la información recopilada sobre el escritor. El atractivo rostro de éste se inclinó hacia el de ella y le susurró divertido

-No hacía falta que hubieses malgastado tantas horas en el navegador buscando entre los artículos y las columnas de las revistas, yo mismo podría haber saciado tu curiosidad sobre mi vida privada, detective – le hablaba tan cerca que Beckett podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

Carraspeó ganando un par de centímetros de distancia y se humedeció los labios

-Eh, te aseguro que no iba con ningún propósito que no fuese el estrictamente profesional, tenía que conocer a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo

-Claro – la burla bailaba sobre aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules

La dependienta interrumpió la conversación depositando una caja sobre el mostrador y Kate fue la primera que se apresuró en volver a éste mientras veía como la joven sacaba una colcha a tonos azules, negros y blancos, que simulaba _la aurora boreal___iluminando el cielo sobre las montañas nevadas en _Canadá_, al haber pedido que sólo se hiciese uso de los colores azul, blanco y negro, la A plateada acompañada con la figura de un cachorro de león, resaltaba en uno de los bordes. Además de la colcha, estaba una manta a juego, unas sábanas y la funda de la almohada

-Wow – fue lo único que atinó a decir el escritor al ver todo aquello

-¿Para regalo? – preguntó la chica

-Sí – contestó la detective

Y cuando Richard sacó la cartera, la dependienta negó – ya está pagado señor

Salieron de la tienda, Kate satisfecha con la elección del regalo para Alexis y Rick atónito y todavía sorprendido

-Paguémoslo a medias – volvió a insistir por cuarta o quinta vez

-Está cerrado el tema – dijo la detective, desechando las insistencias del escritor

Rick en ese momento la miró fijamente, había algo de ella que le atraía y eso era así. Sabía que se casaba en tres semanas y media, pero no podía evitarlo

Beckett se sintió observada y encarándolo sonrió - ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, pensaba en qué diría de todo esto tu futuro marido– dijo Rick concentrándose en la expresión de su cara

-Vamos, sólo estoy haciéndole un regalo a la hija de un amigo

Castle rió y Kate se mordió el labio sorprendida.

-Me gusta lo de amigo detective y como amigo, ¿me deja acercarla a casa? – preguntó

-Todavía tengo que hacer alguna compra y además he cogido el coche, pero gracias.

Richard que ya se esperaba la contestación asintió

-Bueno, voy a continuar con mis compras, me estoy quedando helada.

-Si cambias de idea me encontraras en la cafetería que tienes enfrente, y Feliz Navidad, amiga

-Feliz Navidad

Un par de horas después, Beckett abandonó el complejo comercial, la lluvia estaba arreciando con fuerza y esta vez venía acompañada de una fuerte nevada. Avanzó cargada de bolsas por la acera hasta su coche. Sin embargo éste tenía planes inversos a los de su dueña y se resistía a arrancar. El motor se apagó pese a los intentos de la detective y ésta golpeo el volante con fuerza.

Se quedó dentro durante unos minutos saliendo después, pues era inútil seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Llamó al servició de grúas y tras esto intento pedir un taxi sin obtener mucho éxito, volviendo pues a cargar las bolsas con ambas manos, decidió que volvería a pie.

Richard, al que había retrasado la profesora de Alexis, arrancaba en ese momento y al ver a la detective tocó el claxon hasta que consiguió llamar su atención y la de otros 150 peatones y conductores. Rick la contempló desde esos metros que los separaban, probablemente se negaría a montarse en el coche, sabía que era obstinada y muy cabezota. Aparcó y salió de nuevo dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda con las bolsas

-¿Tienes problemas con el coche? – le preguntó una vez cerca de ella

-Mi coche está averiado y parece que todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para tener a los taxistas de un lado a otro – respondió mientras pequeñas nubes de vapor se escapaban de su boca al hablar

-¿Me dejas acercarte a casa?- se ofreció, reformulando la pregunta que había hecho anteriormente

-De verdad, no es necesario que te molestes, seguro que enseguida aparecerá algún taxi

-Vamos, ¿por qué te opones tanto?

-Estas cogiendo frío escritor y yo por lo pronto no siento las manos, así que de acuerdo, acepto – susurró esbozando una discreta sonrisa – pero te pago el viaje

_-Eso ya lo veremos_ – pensó cara sí el escritor

Lo cierto es que no entendía porque intentaba empatizar con ella, pues pese a todo parecía una mujer fría y distante, además se casaba en menos de cuatro semanas. Se había enterado por encima del tema de su madre y tenía la sensación de que Katherine era una de esas personas a las que nunca terminas de conocer del todo. No era accesible, sabía que había construido un muro, uno sólido en torno a si misma y que pocas, muy pocas personas conseguían traspasar.

Una vez de nuevo en su coche, Rick depositó las bolsas de la detective en el maletero junto a las suyas

-Sube anda – la animó

-Tu coche me trae malos recuerdos – contestó la detective sin poder evitarlo

-Ya, pero jamás me ha dejado tirado en ningún sitio – agregó él provocándola

-¿Cómo dices?

Y Rick puso las llaves en el contacto riéndose a carcajadas, se divertía provocándola porque siempre caía en las bromas

-¿A dónde debo ir mujer irascible?

Ella en ese momento se frotaba las manos, llevándoselas a la boca y valiéndose de su propio aliento, mientras intentaba entrar en calor y mirándolo mal le dio su dirección a regañadientes

Rick al percatarse de ello aumentó la calefacción y ella agradecida le dedicó una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo se presentan las navidades? – preguntó él, al tiempo que sintonizaba una emisora de música. Se detuvo cuando el grupo que volvía loca a su hija amenizó la atmosfera del coche con _Demons, _él mismo empezó a tararear un par de estrofas de la canción casi en un murmullo al ritmo de la letra.

_When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail ,are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

Beckett le miró de soslayo antes de contestar a su pregunta. Se sorprendió pensando que era probable que fuese sentada donde seguramente se sentaría Kyra cuando viajasen juntos.

El escritor dejo de tararear la letra de esa canción centrando su mirada en los ojos color avellana de la detective -¿y bien?

-Lo cierto es que no me gustan estas fechas – se sinceró Kate – me hace viajar al pasado y echar en falta a personas que ya no están

-Te entiendo – le respondió éste – lo cierto es que a mí me han empezado a gustar por Alexis, antes era una época del año que solo deseaba que pasase cuanto antes. Sé lo que es echar de menos a personas importantes.

Beckett le miró sorprendida preguntándose a quien se referiría _-¿tal vez su padre?, ¿algún buen amigo?, ¿alguna ex?, _pero decidió no hurgar en ese tema

-¿Cómo esta Alexis?, fijo que tiene que estar emocionada

-Lo cierto es que sí, cada vez nos cuesta más calmarla. Estamos a menos de una semana del 25 y ella ya está como loca esperando sus regalos, por cierto ¿por qué no eres tú misma la que le das el tuyo? Sé que está deseando verte

La detective tragó saliva, desde que supo de la existencia de Kyra no había vuelto por casa del escritor, ahora solamente veía a Alexis cuando se arrimaba por el colegio o cuando se cruzaban por la calle

-No lo sé – dijo escudándose en el tema comodín y que suponía una distancia entre ambos – ya sabes que estoy liada con los preparativos de la boda y…

Rick desvió la mirada _-¿por qué cuando avanzaban un paso ella se empeñaba en retroceder dos?_


End file.
